Message in a Cookie
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: N. Texas is baking cookies till N. Italy comes to visit.


**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**N. Italy X N. Texas**

**A one shot for Italy! =)**

N. Texas was in her kitchen baking sweets, when she felt somebody hugging her. She turned and saw Italy she blushed and turned back to shaping the cookies. She has loved Italy since the two of them were small he was her best friend.

"Mia Ve~ I left something for you in the living room! Go and see!" he said, his eyes wide opened she can see his amber eyes from his excitement. Giggling she nodded and went to the living room she saw a neatly wrapped package sitting on the coffee table. She opened it and squealed it was the book she had been looking for, her blue eyes widened and she rushed in to see Italy placing the cookie tray into the oven she had pre-heated.

"Ve~ did you like your gift!" he exclaimed, N. Texas hugged him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Both of them talked for an hour till the cookies were done, N. Texas stood, but, Italy placed a hand on her shoulder saying,

"Ve~ I'll get it, bella." He stood placing on the oven mits, he placed the tray in front of her, and her blue eyes widened as the cookies were shaped into letters:

"Would you be mine?"

N. Texas smiled and saw Italy, she hugged him and he gave her the most passionate kiss she ever had in her life, she accidently pulled on his curl and he pulled her closer and kissed her a bit rougher. She smiled to herself,

'I guess it is true what they say…Italians are better lovers.' He broke the kiss and told her,

"Ti amo, Mia." she hugged him close and said,

"I love you too, Feliciano." He smiled and kissed her again she ran her fingers through his hair. Her fingers caught his curl and he bucked against her hip as he tugged gently on her own curl. She let out a soft moan against his lips as he grinned and thrust in his tongue in her mouth as he hiked up her legs around his waist and laid her on the couch. He ran his hand down her body, giving her neck light kisses and suckles.

She giggled as his tongue went over her ticklish spot on her neck. He smirked and started to nibble her giggling turned to soft moans, she ran her fingers through his hair catching his curl in her fingers as she tugged on it playfully as he bucked his hips into her own and curled her curl on his finger and gently tugged it as she flushed red and pulled him into a rough kiss. He tugged their clothes off and tossed them around her living room. As he brought her body closer to his own, casually grinding into her. She moaned as he leant down to her breast and pulled one into his mouth and suckled on it, while his hand massaged its twin.

She arched her back as he spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist and sat back as she straddled his waist. He ran his fingers down her body as he switched breasts and his fingers began thrusting themselves into her in a rapid pace causing her to cry out in pleasure. He continued to thrust his fingers as his thumb rubbed her cilt in circles keeping pace with his fingers. He caught her curl between his teeth and stroked it with his lips as she tightened around his fingers and cried out,

"Feli!" He let go of her breast and thrust in her in one quick stroke, he stood and bent her over her couch and began to thrust in and out of her. N. Texas gripped the armrest of her sofa and let out a mewl of pleasure he grunted as she stood and wrapped her fingers around his curl and tugged it, he gasped and gave a hard thrust. She moaned and bent forward bringing him down with her, his chest touching her back as he wrapped his lips around her curl and tugged. She arched her back,

"Feli!" she cried out, as her walls tightened around him, while he grunted and N. Texas felt his seed shoot inside of her. He gently pulled out and she let out a moan of disappointment. He carried her to her room and climbed in bed with her,

"I love you, Mia."

"I love you too, Feliciano." He smiled and hugged her closer to himself spooning her. Then he stood again he walk bare back down stairs towards the kitchen and grabbed the cookies and poured the milk in to two glasses and walked back up stairs. N. Texas was sitting up her hair was messy 'sex hair' well she did get laid by a hot Italian. He sat in bed again and placed the tray infront of them both as he placed the blanket over his waist as he brought N. Texas close to him as he turned on the T.V. and they began one of his favorite soap operas in Italian.

She smiled as he tilted her head back and gave her a chast kiss, till they heard his phone ring, he stood and jogged down the stairs and back up, back to the positions he was in before the phone rang.

"ITALY! Where are you!?" N. Texas can hear him shout from the other side of the phone as she took the phone and said,

"Germany give my sister, S. Texas a call." She said as she hung up and silenced the phone as Italy grinned and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Why did you want Germany to give your sister a call?"

"Well, Sam will be a distraction to him for at least a while." She replied as she took a bite,

"How will she be a distraction?" he asked,

"She'll send him on a wild goose chase or he will be chasing her 'cuz he found out about her goose chase." He grinned and took a bite of her cookie as they continued to watch the soap opera.

**With Germany & S. Texas**

"GET BACK HERE S. TEXAS!" Germany shouted as he chased S. Texas around the forest she laughed and said,

"It was too hard to resist Germany!" she shouted back before she tripped on a tree root and fell down with Germany falling on her he pinned her arms and legs he leant down and held her wrists above her head and pinned it with one hand while his other hand went to her curl sitting on her head,

"You wouldn't…" she started as he smirked and said,

"I always wondered what it did…the same as Italy. How I wonder no I'm going to find out?" he said, as he tugged on it and wrapped it around his finger as she let out a quiet moan as her face heated up as he continued to tug on her curl, Germany let out a grin S. Texas didn't recognize.

**~ Should I continue? ~ **

**~ Might be a second part to this ~**


End file.
